Historias de los viejos tiempos
by Gandalf3
Summary: Todo sobre los inicios de los merodeadores


"Título: Historias de los viejos tiempos" Capítulo 1: "Esa hermosa luna llena..."  
  
Santo cielo!! Parece que esa bludger va a dejar marca!!! - gritó el comentarista  
  
Mientras el joven sobre la escoba caía rápida e irremediablemente hacia el suelo, casi sin oír los chillidos de sus compañeros, una jovencita que llevaba un libro bajo el brazo, y un diminuto jovencito que daba saltos a su lado gritando el nombre del jugador desde la grada de Gryffindor...  
  
Vamos!! Despierta!! Remonta el vuelo!! - gritaba la chiquilla casi llorando de histerismo...  
  
Esa voz se distinguió entre todas las demás y le dio la fuerza para juntar las manos sobre su escoba, estaba muy cerca del suelo, sin embargo su pericia, su delgadez y la buena suerte que le caracterizaban le permitieron enderezarse y levantar el vuelo de nuevo.  
  
Los dos golpeadores del equipo, se sonrieron mutuamente mientras veían a su compañero volviendo a su posición...  
  
Slytherin, va a aprovechar la mala situación de su Guardián!!  
  
El joven de nuevo levanto la cabeza hacía los aros, y distinguió muy cerca de ellos dos destellos verdes de las túnicas de Slytherin, sabía que no podía darse más prisa, aunque también sabía que no tenía porque preocuparse...  
  
Atención!! Es increíble los dos golpeadores de Gryffindor estan jugando a... a.... tennis volador con una Bludger... y se están acercando a los aros de su equipo... que increíbles reflejos!!!  
  
Yihaaaa!!! - Vamos! A por ellos!! - gritaba Sirius Conoceís el dicho verdad? Si las Bludger no van a los Sly... nosotros se las llevamos!! xDD  
  
El partido continuo durante varias horas más... al parecer la snitch había decidido no aparecer, y el cansancio era evidente en ambos equipos, sin embargo el entusiasmo de nuestros protagonistas, no decaía.......  
  
De nuevo que gran parada de Potter!!  
  
Sirius!! Golpea de nuevo a ese Slytherin... al parecer se lo ha metido entre ceja y ceja..!  
  
Black y Lupin de nuevo controlando las Bludger sin problemas!  
  
Eran los comentarios que no dejaban de oirse... Gryffindor estaba destrozando a Slytherin (650 - 540), sin embargo a veces ni el más grande esfuerzo puede cambiar el destino...  
  
Es el buscador de Slytherin! Volando en picado hacia el extremo derecho del campo... parece que ha visto la snitch!.... y si ¡!! La tiene....!! Fin del partido!! 150 puntos para Slytherin que gana el partido... GRYFFINDOR 650 SLYTHERIN 690...  
La verdad es que aún no me lo puedo creer - repetía Sirius indignado mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer bocado de su pechuga de pollo...  
  
El gran comedor estaba casi vacío, solo algunos jugadores de cada equipo estaban sentados en sus mesas, tomando la cena que había sido atrasada por la duración del partido...  
  
Vamos Sirius relajate... ha sido un gran partido.... - Le dijo Remus..  
  
Cierto, los nervios no llevan a ninguna parte - dijo James mientras golpeaba la mesa e intentaba no ponerse más rojo de lo que ya estaba...........  
  
Desde la mesa de Slytherin se oyeron de nuevo unas carcajadas, que fueron la gota que para Sirius colmaba el vaso...  
  
Sin duda su fuerza y su puntería eran la de un golpeador porque el plato que lanzó impacto justo en la túnica de Jenna, una de las golpeadoras de Slytherin, que no tardó demasiado en levantarse y empezar a andar hacia Sirius, que ya estaba también levantado...  
  
Esto nos traerá problemas - repetía Remus una y otra vez  
  
Las mechas rojas de Jenna se acercaban con presteza flanqueadas por sus dos amigos-gorilas de confianza, dos grandes monstruos sin mucho cerebro, sin embargo los tres amigos habían comprobado en más de una ocasión que no hace falta mucho cerebro para dar una paliza....  
  
Al parecer teneís algun problema - dijo Jenna mirando a Sirius a los ojos...  
  
Cierto contesto Sirius, TU ERES MI PROBLEMA - le dijo despacio...  
  
Varios segundos después Sirius tosía en el suelo, víctima de un puñetazo...  
  
Jenna, destenso el puño y bajo el brazo, dejando que la brillante túnica verde la cubriera de nuevo por completo...  
  
James y Remus se intercambiaron las miradas... sabían que el pacto era el pacto.... tenían que defender a Sirius...  
  
Que esta pasando aquí?? - Dijo una voz que no fue difícil conocer...  
  
Verá profesor Dumbledore empezó Jenna, es que el pobre Sirius se había atragantado con la comida, y tosía muchísimo, solo queríamos ver como estaba, ahora si me disculpa, es tarde y mañana tengo clase, buenas noches Sr. Dumbledore...  
  
Dumbledore, sin creer demasiado las palabras de Jenna que ya caminaba hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, pregunto a los chicos haber que había ocurrido...  
  
El pacto tambíen estaba claro en ese aspecto... el orgullo del grupo era lo primero...  
  
Nada... no ha pasado nada... - contestó Remus bajando la mirada...  
  
Buenas noches profesor...  
  
Dumbledore, sonrió mientras veía a los seis alumnos salir por la puerta del gran comedor... no tardo demasiado en olvidar, el conflicto.... cuándo notó ese dulce muggle que había comprado en la ciudad... como se llamaba... ah si... caramelo de limón.... creo que mañana volveré a Londres dijo cuando termino el primero.... ^_^  
  
En las habitaciones de Gryffindor...  
  
Te encuentrás bien Sirius...? - le repetía Peter una y otra vez...  
  
Que si pesado!!, has conseguido el pergamino de piel??  
  
Si aquí lo tengo.... dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa!  
  
James y Remus saltaron de sus literas emocionados! De verdad creeís que funcionará? Pregunto Remus con su típica inseguridad....  
  
Que podemos perder? - Dijo James mientras sacaba su varita...  
  
Podemos perder muchas cosas... te recuerdo que el último intento incendió parte de mi túnica- dijo Remus mirando con recelo la varita de James...  
  
Si, pero la otra vez, no contábamos con tu ayuda, te recuerdo que tu también has colaborado esta vez, Remus aún no muy convencido saco su varita, está bien! Dijo entusiasmado!  
  
Absolutamente todo estaba tranquilo, y los cuatro muchachos querían que eso siguiera así, empezaron a recitar las palabras de un conjuro que ellos mismo habían creado mientras agitaban sus varitas alrededor de un pergamino... una vez terminado el cántico uno de los muchachos arrojo sobre el pergamino unas gotas de tinta...  
  
¿Qué pasa! Pk no funciona???- gritó Peter histérico...  
  
Tu sabrás! Contestó Sirius con furia! - seguro k has balbuceado otra vez!  
  
Mientras la discusión crecía en volumen, la mancha de tinta se absorbía poco a poco en el papel, para después volver a salir, formando líneas a grandes velocidades, lineas que se entrecruzaban mientras una tenué luz hacie brillar al pergamino....  
  
Chicos... - empezó Remus  
  
Callate Remus no le defiendas! Está más que demostrado que siempre se equivoca Peter - gritaba James...  
  
Ahora el pergamino brillaba con muchas más fuerza... y las líneas antes confusas, eran ahora fuertes y organizadas... en el centro del mapa habían aparecido cuatro puntos y en ellos pequeños carteles en forma de pergamino...  
  
Xo es k... creo k.... - intentaba decir Remus.....  
  
Los chicos ya se habían levantado, y empezaban a ponerse bastante nerviosos, Remus al borde de un ataque de nervios, cogió el pergamino del suelo y levantándose gritó:  
  
Es que no lo veís!!!! HA FUN-CIO-NA-DO!!!!!!!  
  
O_o?? - En serio?? - dijeron al unísono...  
  
El mapa, ya no brillaba, sin embargo la luz de una vela era suficiente para las cuatro compañeros que habían dejado de parpadear....  
  
Mirad es fantástico, las paredes .... si mira y nuestros nombres...esperad de quien es ese cartelito que se acerca... no se lee bien... Arthur... Dusselhoff,  
  
Creo que tendremos que hacer algo con la ortografía de este mapa...  
  
sip, cierto le sonrió James mientras le golpeaba el hombro....  
  
Los chicos observaban maravillados como el nuevo cartel se acercaba, a la puerta de su habitación... es magnifico!! Funciona a la perfección...  
  
Chicos creo, que ya puedo leerlo, creo que pone Albus Dumbledore - dijo Peter más pálido que de costumbre...  
  
Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre ellos mientras las túnicas saltaban de un lado a otro... rápido escondedlo todo!!  
  
Sirius se hizo con el mapa, mientras Remus se metía en la cama completamente vestido y sus dos compañeros recogían los ingredientes del conjuro...  
  
Nos va a pillar - repetía Peter una y otra vez, nos romperán la várita por esto...  
  
Callate Peter!!  
  
Todos habían conseguido entrar ya en sus camas, segundos después la puerta se abrió y Dumbledore se acercó al centro de la habitación, sonriendo se dio varios pasos mirando a todos los rincones de la habitación, era como si sus ojos estuvieran viendo lo que había acontecido segundos antes...  
  
Remus, despierta Remus - dijo Dumbledore, acercándose a la cama del joven...  
  
ZZzzZZZzzzZZ - fingía Remus...  
  
Profesor... dumbledore.... que hace usted aquí- dijo con una falsa inocencia digna de cualquier Sly...  
  
Creo que ya lo sabes, te he visto con unos magníficos reflejos en el partido de hoy... sabes que día es mañana verdad..??.. - Dijo Dumbledore, perdiendo su amable cara habitual...  
  
Yo... si... por supuesto.... lo siento profesor... - dijo Remus mientras salía apresurado de la cama....  
  
James, Sirius y Peter estabán cada vez más nerviosos, eran incapaces de entender todo lo que se decía.......  
  
Después de ti - dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta de la habitación.....  
  
Aquella noche los tres compañeros restantes habían dormido bastante poco, preguntándose que había sido de su compañero....  
  
Le han expulsado... :'( - decía Peter...  
  
No lo creo dijo James, probablemente haya descubierto que fue el el que robo la mandrágora del invernadero....  
  
Esa mañana el desayuno no fue mucho mejor, Remus no apareció en todo el día, no asistió a ninguna clase ni tampoco a ninguna comida....  
  
Nunca le encontraremos - se quejaba Sirius....  
  
Este maldito mapa escribe peor que yo la vez que metí la mano en la gatera de la Sñora. Norris. Además hay demasiada gente en el colegio, mira cuantos cartelitos por todas partes, no le encontraremos....  
  
Quizás no de día, xo que me deciis si le buscamos de noche - propuso James con una sonrisa picarona...  
  
Nadie contestó, no hacía falta... la conformidad se respiraba en el aire...  
  
Sabes que ¡? - dijo Sirius, creo que voy a echarme una siesta  
  
Unas horas más tarde......  
  
Vamos, ahora... corred....., s  
  
Seguro??  
  
Si, el mapa dice que ha girado a la izquiera.....  
  
K dices si l tienes al revés!! ^^  
  
Serás-......!!  
  
Lo siento, lo siento....  
  
*** Por fín - dijo Peter... creía que nos pillaban, sobretodo cuando nos metimos en ese pasillo sin salida....  
  
Oye! No ha sido culpa mía no me miréis con esa cara... - dijo Sirius....  
  
Callaos los dos....  
  
Tenemos que encontrar a Remus.... vamos hay mucho terreno que andar.....  
  
Es él? No puedo leerlo bien, xo creo que si... que hace tan cerca Del bosque prohibido... ¿?  
  
Mirad esto, este mapa esta loco.... le pone cartelitos hasta al árbol... .  
  
No! No está loco, solo necesita unos ajustes.... además no es momento d discutir eso... en marcha....  
  
Lumos! - grito Sirius....  
  
Estuvieron andando durante varios minutos, siguiendo a Sirius que llevaba el mapa que habían creado, sabían que Remus no andaba lejos, y la ilusión de rescatar heroicamente a su compañero aceleraban considerablemente la marcha....  
  
Mirad esto... esto no es un árbol normal dijo James, acariciando su corteza....  
  
Estás seguro que el mapa funciona... es imposible que Remus, esté en este árbol... - dijo Peter....  
  
Tiene que ser por aquí además hemos visto pasadizos más extravagantes... buscad una palanca, una escotilla, un símbolo .... algo... - decía James sin dejar de acariciar las raíces del árbol....  
  
Vaya se ha levantada viento- dijo Sirius viendo como temblaban las ramas del árbol...  
  
Te crees, que me importa el parte meteorológico? ¬¬ - dijo James con ironía....  
  
Chicos mirad... esa rama... la gruesa, ses está moviendo....  
  
En pocos segundos la rama había cambiado su posición y ahora se acercaba hacia los muchachos!! De un salto consiguieron apartarse de la trayectoria de la rama, sin embargo no era la única que se había puesto en movimiento, una de las ramas más baja estaba golpeando a Sirius en la cabeza,  
  
Madre mía... quitadme esto - gritaba Peter mientras una de las raíces se acercaba a él....  
  
Minutos después y con varios cortes, los chicos, se habían alejado del árbol...  
  
Es increíble dijo Sirius.... como pretenden que me haga socio de GreenPeace con árboles como ese... ^_^  
  
Es increíble que puedas bromear... con esto...- le decía Peter indignado...  
  
Fijaos, dijo James, detrás de esa rama gruesa, parece una entrada...  
  
No intentarás acercarte verdad...?? ....verdad?  
  
Intentarlo!! - grito Sirius - claro que no!!  
  
Ufff - suspiró Peter  
  
Vamos a conseguirlo!! ... - dijo Sirius terminando la frase parándole el corazón a Peter por un instante....  
  
Tendría que haberlo imaginado... - dijo Peter casi sin respiración...  
  
Ahora debemos pensar como hacerlo... - dijo James con la mirada fija en el pequeño hueco...  
  
Sencillo, hay que darle al árbol algo con que entretenerse mientras pasamos - dijo Sirius mientras miraba a maliciosamente a Peter...  
  
Chicos... yo... seguro que... - empezó Peter...  
  
**Unos minutos después**  
  
Daos prisa!! - grito Peter mientras esquivaba de nuevo a una de las ramas del árbol...  
  
Los dos chicos se deslizaron hacia el hueco, rodando escaleras abajo, ambos se golpearon duramente contra un pequeño pórtico construido en ébano...  
  
No hay duda- dijo Sirius iluminando el mapa con su varita..  
  
Si, tienes razón, sea por la razón que sea, Remus está al otro lado de esta puerta... - asintió James...  
  
Mientras Sirius acercaba su mano a la manilla de la puerta, un fuerte golpe se oyó en el interior del árbol... los dos se miraron y casi sin pensarlo golpearon fuertemente la puerta, la cuál cedió ante el peso de ambos muchachos...  
  
La vista que pudieron ver al entrar en la habitación no era ni mucho menos la que esperaban... la habitación redonda, estaba totalmente destrozada y todas las paredes de madera tenían fuertes y profundos arañazos... los dos únicos muebles de la habitación, una mesa, y una pequeña cama, estaban volcadas, y en el aire, volaban las plumas que antes habían sido una almohada....  
  
La habitación estaba aparentemente vacía, sin embargo ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, cuando oyeron un pequeño aullido, que fue acompañado de un precioso lobo gris, que estaba saliendo de debajo de los restos de la estantaría...  
  
Los ojos del lobo se clavaron en los muchachos, tenían un brillo increíble... su cuerpo era perfecto, un extenso pelaje gris que cubría por completo a un lobo joven, aunque evidentemente fuerte... los dos muchachos... se quedaron paralizados...  
  
Dios....santo.... -susurró Sirius...  
  
Remus? Donde esta remus... - dijo James en un tono aún más bajo....  
  
El lobo caminaba hacia ellos, lentamente, en sus ojos de nuevo se podía leer una astucia superior a la de cualquier otro animal...  
  
Eran ya casi las 7 de la mañana, jamás habían pensado que su pequeña misión pudiera durar tanto... seguro que Dumbledore no les perdonaría esta vez, claro que eso a Sirius ya no le pareció muy importante, ya que creía que estaba en sus últimos minutos de vida... el lobo enseño sus dientes a los muchachos, y entonces mientras tensaba sus músculos traseros para preparar un salto letal... el lobo cambió por completo su expresión... el sol ya se veía en el horizonte... el lobo que hacia unos segundos era fuerte y joven de espléndido pelaje, estaba ahora tendido en el suelo, jadeando... sufriendo...  
  
Lo que los ojos de Sirius y James estaban a punto de ver, no lo olvidarían en mucho tiempo... El lobo crecía a una velocidad increíble... y el pelaje antes largo desaparecía a una velocidad de espanto, dejando al descubierto una piel oscura, que fue tomando un tono más claro, todo ello en escasos segundos... las orejas se redondeaban las patas se dividían.... el hozico era absorbido por aquella nueva criatura.... un hombre....  
  
Remus tendido en el suelo totalmente desnudo y jadeando por el dolor de la conversión dirigió la mirada a sus amigos... una sonrisa se dibujo en su cara...  
  
Sabía.... que.... tendría que haberme llevado... el mapa...- dijo sonriendo......  
  
Entonces sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo, respiraba con dificultad....  
  
James y Sirius... no salían de su asombro....  
  
Vaya jovencitos... sabía que os encontraría aquí... ¿Qué haré con vosotros? - dijo Dumbledore hablándoles desde la puerta....  
  
FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1  
  
Weno... weno termine... ^_^ Espero k os haya gustado!! Espero que me dejeis muxo reviews!!  
  
Un saludo de Gandalf....(merodeador2003@yahoo.es)  
  
(va para mi amiga: Noel Moon) 


End file.
